


Give Me One More Feeling

by AmAgusSpas



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Bromance, Claiming Bites, Cunnilingus, Dirty Thoughts, Drinking, Drinking & Talking, Drunk Sex, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Shenanigans, Drunkenness, F/F, Finger Sucking, First Time, Fist Fights, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, Hand & Finger Kink, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Humor, Love Bites, Memories, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mouth Kink, One Night Stands, Oral Sex, Power Dynamics, Praise Kink, Telepathy, Undressing, Vaginal Fingering, bottom!thirteen, top!Corsair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-29 16:54:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19834516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmAgusSpas/pseuds/AmAgusSpas
Summary: After running into the Corsair in a pub, the Doctor sends her fam away to say farewell to the only other friend she has ever known. As is to be expected with meetings with the rogue Time Lord, things quickly turn to bets and drinking and fun like old times. ((Part 2 contains E-rating))





	1. Let's Drink, Let's Fight

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my new rarepair obsession!  
> Thidris has been replaced by Thorsair and I can only blame/thank one Ginoodle
> 
> I mean. Who doesn't love pirate ladies who are tall and sassy?  
> Considering she has only really just been introduced this is HEADCANON CENTRAL  
> I have no idea what the Corsair I really like and I'm just basing this on two lines and an appearance  
> Once we get more for her I may have to write more...
> 
> Also, I wrote all of this listening to Ye Banished Privateers  
> You like pirates? Listen to their music. It's the best.
> 
> Anyway enjoy this wonderfully timed cliffhanger while i edit up the next half ;)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ((the drinking shenanigans chapter))

_“That was one hell of an adventure, team! But, uh…can I…send you back to the TARDIS for the evening? Don’t worry, she’ll look after you as always, and don’t wait up for me. There’s something I need to do before we go. Something alone. I…I need to say goodbye, in the only way she’ll understand. To me, the Corsair died two lifetimes ago, and I…”_

_“It’s alright, Doc. We know she’s like you. See you later, yeah?”_

With a heavy heart, she had sent her companions away. As much as they appeared to understand on the surface; how could they? They had no idea what it was like to spend most of their lives thinking they were the last of their kind left, or have to watch countless other die in a pointless war. Aside from Missy, the Corsair was the only other Time Lord they knew of that still roamed the universe. Chances of meeting anyone else were slim to non-existent. Having heard of their death, almost losing themselves and their TARDIS too, she felt she owed a thank you to the rogue Gallifreyan. Truth be told, she had yet to experience the scandalous pirate in her current regeneration, and was rather curious as to how she presented herself these days.

She returned to the pub where the five of them had first met, no traces of any scraps of a brawl left at the scene. Much to her surprise, as the doors swung open, the Doctor was greeted by the Corsair casually leaning against the bar. The room was devoid of any patrons, not even a barkeep. A tall glass of green liquid was sat on the bar, next to her arm, and the Corsair merely smiled as she strode into the room with a quizzical expression. Considering that the day had started out with someone being thrown out of the very same pub, a massive brawl that took up the whole room in full swing, seeing it empty made no sense to her at all.

“Bit quiet, isn’t it?”

“Perhaps. Although, you of all people should know that my reputation proceeds me. Especially after the…fun, of the day, hmm? Besides, there are plenty more pubs around this backwater city with just enough of an allure to me as this. Fancy a drink? On the house.”

It wasn’t for the Corsair to know, but the Doctor could not stop the visible flinch of pain crossing her face. Given the circumstances, she had been struggling a lot with that one word being mentioned while relating to the other Time Lord. Keeping track of the timeline was considerably more draining on her psyche than she had realised. Regaining her composure, the Doctor noticed that same devilish smile on the pirate’s face, feeling one tugging at the corners of her mouth.

“Depends, did you pay for that?”

She gestured towards the still mysterious glass of green liquid, eying it curiously, delighting in the low laugh of the Corsair.

“So morally conscious. Oh, I am offended at the mere thought of not paying for such a thing. What do you take me for, some lowly rapscallion? Perish the thought, Doctor!”

With a nod of her head, the Corsair motioned to a small velvet bag that rested on the shelf at the back of the bar, holding a shining golden stamp of an Ouroboros on the front.

Only the Corsair could be so grandiose and considerate at the same time, with or without her passing fancies and interesting obligations to other life in the universe, she still held some level of appreciation for systems. Even if just to test their limits.

“Consider that I have acquired all the alcohol this one particular pub owns, and have made it just so that it actually has some modicum of an effect on me. And yourself, of course, if you wish to test what is on offer.”

Slender fingers wrapped around the tall glass, slowly lifting it up towards the Corsair’s lips before she took a drink. She did not falter, even for a second, which lulled the Doctor into a false sense of security as she held out a hand towards the glass. Soon enough it was in her grasp, and as it came to her own face, the Doctor could smell the varying different alcohols that had been mixed together to create quite the potent concoction. She could smell the obvious culprit of ginger, some kind of wine, Maklovian grass liquor, and a host of other unrecognisable liquids. Although, considering the hit of possible regret, she had to admit that the sweet and minty undertones were quite nice and easier on her nose.

“Guess it’s better not to ask exactly what you’ve mixed into this…”

The Corsair offered up another sly smile before gently encouraging a sip by tipping the bottom of the glass towards her lips. As the burning liquid slid down her throat, the Doctor tried desperately not to cough it back up, although ended up colouring her cheeks a healthy pink as tears stung the corners of her eyes. She heard a laugh in response, felt the glass being taken away from her, and watched as the roguish pirate merely downed the remaining contents without so much as a twitch or a splutter.

“Since when were you such a light-weight? Figures as much, I don’t think I’ve heard of you being a woman until I saw you. Maybe we need to start you off small, huh?”

“Oi! I’m not a lightweight!”

Rolling her eyes, the Corsair left the glass on the bar before pushing herself back to standing. In one swift motion, she vaulted the bar itself, turning to peruse the alcohol she had acquired from the establishment. All too intrigued, the Doctor moved to rest her arms against the dark wood, head tilted slightly as she watched the pirate inspect several bottles before turning around with three in her arms. The contents of each one was carefully poured and measured into the once full glass, soon colouring an odd shade of red. Several small slices of ginger were placed on the top, before being muddled in with a long spoon. As metal rang out against the glass, the strange beverage was gently nudged back in the direction of the Doctor.

“Care to place a bet on that, Doctor? Because I would wager that you are, indeed, a lightweight. My prize for winning would simply be the satisfaction of seeing you cut loose. If you prove me wrong…well, let’s see if we even get that far.”

Another thing about the Corsair, that many seemed to forget, was that she was quite sneaky with her bets. The Doctor gave her a once over, but saw no hint of malice. Only amusement. It was fair, really, to indulge her. This once. Seeing as it was their last time together. Taking hold of the glass and keeping a hard stare, the Doctor smiled as she raised the glass to her lips and felt the first drops burn a warning into her skin.

“Oh, you’re on.”

Just like that, the drink was gone. Along with all of her inhibitions.

* * *

She had no idea how many drinks she had taken. She had no idea where in town they were. She had no idea what time it was, or if time was even a thing that existed at all anymore. All the Doctor knew was that she felt warm and that her lungs ached from laughter. Her coat lay strewn across the back of several chairs, white sleeves pushed up past her elbows in a vague attempt to stifle the boiling of her blood. At some point between the bar-hopping her hair had fallen into disarray, her suspenders had dropped to rest against her hips, and both shirts were half out of her trousers. The Corsair herself had even undone the strings around her sleeves, pulled the shirt collar as far away from her skin as possible, and discarded her waistcoat somewhere atop the dusty blue coat. Blush covered both their cheeks, atop their chests, and spanned to their ears.

Neither of them paid attention to the fourth fight instigated of the night, two of which had been from the residence trying to hit on one of them. While the Corsair had lapped up the attention for a moment before a stray hand made its way towards her backside, the Doctor was much less receptive and her prospective suitor was dealt with with a swift right hook from her current companion. While at first she had been absolutely against the action, the resulting fist fight had turned out to be quite fun to watch. A table had been broken, several bottles smashes, and the two of them had snuck out of the back door of the pub trying to hide their amusement.

The current one; the Doctor had somehow started herself and earned another drink to her name as a result. She thought she had asked for a specific kind of drink that the Corsair had requested, but in her slurred haste she had accidentally called the barkeep a backstabbing whore. Not her finest moment. If it wasn’t for the last remaining sense sticking around before the latest drink, she would have had a chair to the face more than likely. Again, she had been saved by the miraculous quick thinking of the pirate. The Doctor had swore she received a wink in response to her actions, but quickly forgot as a new drink was handed to her and she was reminded of their bet.

Both of them now lounged on a long bench, the Doctor slinking considerably lower than the Corsair, her arm draped across the back of the dark wood as the other Time Lord rested hers against her shoulder. A half-drunk drink sat by her side, precariously close to the edge, but it was almost a certainty that neither would notice if it were to topple and shatter. They were too far gone, lost in their own world, tuning out the yells of the fight and the distant hum of fiddles and flutes.

“D’y’ see th’ look on ‘is face?! S’not my fault that those words sound’d s’milar!”

Her broad and slurred Northern accent only caused the Corsair to laugh more, one hand reaching around to clutch at her side to stop the pain shooting through her chest.

“They sound nothin’ alike! Y’may’s’well been talkin’ Judoonese!”

Hand aimlessly patted around the bench until the Doctor took hold of her glass, taking down the last drops of alcohol before sliding it as far away as her limited coordination could manage. The Corsair let out a long sigh, several strands of curled hair falling in front of her eyes as she dipped her head. It was quite astonishing, really, that the Doctor had failed to notice how beautiful the rogue Time Lord was. Of course, they had been a terribly handsome man on several occasions, she would freely admit that. But in their current garb and with the same alluring personality, echoes of a former voice whispering ‘bad girl’ really rang true. What she wouldn’t give to keep the Corsair around for as long as possible, paradoxes and Time Lord responsibilities be damned. She would show her all the corners of the universe she was yet to explore, take her to the best bars she knew of, enjoy every moment. Maybe even invite the fam along for the ride if they wanted. But it was never to be.

Her musing was broken by the shattering sound of the wooden shutter doors crashing open, several potential law enforcement-types barging in to break up the newest fight of the evening. It was quite a sight to behold, as the shouting and aggression in the room heightened to new levels. The tables quickly turned as one of the patrons pointed towards the Doctor, specifically at her, fear quickly rising in her veins. The Corsair quickly rose up from the bench, grabbing hold of her hand with a flash of a toothy grin and merriment in her eyes.

“Run!”

So they ran, the Doctor hastily grabbing their coat and the waistcoat before being dragged through a crowd of angry locals. She could hear the low brassy rumble of the Corsair’s laughter in her ears, mixing with the rapid beating of her hearts as she too broke down to unashamed laughter. They ran through the streets, and the Doctor swore they were in the clear. However, the joyous carelessness quickly ended as something caught hold of her arm, ripping the clothing from her grasp and pulling her away from the Corsair. Stumbling forward, the Doctor lifted her half-lidded eyes up to see a rather imposing figure glaring down at her. She was unsure as to whether or not it was one of the people from the bar brawl, or some kind of law enforcement. Either way, they looked increasingly displeased. Three black eyes stared at her, and she distinctly heard the cracking of knuckles.

“You and your little friend here have been causing quite a bit of trouble for us, haven’t you? Considerin’ everything that’s happened, kind of expected better of you.”

The words were not directed at her, but to the Corsair. Turning her head, the Doctor watched as the joyous expression quickly turned into something much more sinister. Heeled boots carried the rogue Time Lord closer to the accuser, almost squashing the Doctor in between the pair of them until she was pulled to stand behind the suddenly-intimidating Corsair. Hands scrambled to pick her coat and the waistcoat out of the mud, clutching them both to her chest protectively. In the dim street light, with a hard shadow obscuring them, the Doctor feared the worst. Her body did not respond to the panic of the situation and merely shut down as she watched the pirate completely square up to the bulky aggressor.

“S’fair assumption t’make. Y’wrong though. S’all fun and games here, friend.”

Steel toned bravado was doing little to work against the alien on the receiving end of the comment. They growled loudly, snarled, raising a fist to swing. The Doctor almost moved to intercept…but the moment passed too quickly to react to. Mouth gaping open, it transpired that the Corsair was twisting the formerly raised arm behind the other person’s back, dropping them to the ground in the process. She hung over their ears, voice barely audible, a trickle of blood dripping down her cheek and leaving a small spot in the dirt near their face.

“I don’t appreciate me or my consort being threatened.”

As she left them in the dirt, letting their arm to drop against their back, one boot came against his side hard enough for a strangled croak of a scream to echo through the empty streets. Wiping dirtied hands against her shirt, the Corsair turned on her heels and smiled as if nothing had happened. The Doctor, however, was not fooled.

“You’re bleeding!”

Raising an eyebrow as the Doctor hurried over, the Corsair lifted her hand to her cheek and swiped down. Sure enough, orange-red blood clung to her skin, leaving a smear against both areas. Shrugging her shoulders, she shifted some hair behind her ear.

“S’not that bad. Been hit harder b’Daleks. C’mon, I wanna show y’somethin’.”

Cool fingers interlocked with her own again as the Corsair guided her way from the scene of her unusually collected takedown. They soon found themselves stumbling through the twisted town streets, recalling tales of their past endeavours, the Doctor minding her tongue just enough not to talk about the ones they shared together or future events. The Corsair had so many tales to tell, spanning centuries and eons, all from different corners of the universe and most of them starting with being in the wrong place at the wrong time. Truth be told, that was one of the reasons she loved them so.

As the houses thinned, she caught sight of the improbably large TARDIS floating at the harbour. Though the inside was as large as the relative dimensions of the outside, the ship itself was merely an oversized projection. With a few trips and slips through sodden ground and deep puddles, they soon made it to the plank leading towards the deck. The sky was barely any darker from when the Doctor swore she had left her companions, chalking it down to time seeming longer whilst incredibly drunk. It was blind luck that got them to the top unscathed, although both she and the Corsair ended up dropping down to the deck in another fit of laughter over the altercation in the streets.

“Y’should get th’ cut sorted. Won’t heal while wasted.”

“Ah, s’just the mark ‘f a good night! Lit’l thing won’t stop me!”

Shaking her head and almost falling down again as soon as she moved, the Doctor finally got in her feet and leant against the closest railing. Her chest hurt, her body was burning up, but it was so very exhilarating. The Corsair stood up more gracefully, taking the waistcoat away from the Doctor and sliding her arms back into it. She turned towards the bow of the ship, gesturing towards it.

“Y’wanna see the sunset?”


	2. Let's Dance Away The Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drinking and fighting and being swept off your feet is one thing, but a beautiful sunset reminds the Doctor how little time she has left with the Corsair, and is caught off-guard by a proposition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: delivers a decent amount of drunken banter  
> Also Me: THE SMUT GOT AWAY FROM ME
> 
> Either way, have fun~!  
> There's going to be something very special in the works from here on out.

The sunset was absolutely breath-taking, but it was marred with sadness. She had sent her companions back to the TARDIS hours ago, having explained about the Corsair; about how their life ended, and how she was slowly becoming more sure it was the last time they were going to meet. Somehow, their timelines had diverged, and they were meeting completely out of order. The Corsair knew her, but she only knew her by association. The nights they had spent in drunken stupors, causing chaos across the galaxies, were some of the best memories she held. This one could not compare to those before. But if this was to be their last meeting, then she wanted to leave on a good note. She owed the Corsair that much, even with alcohol still coursing through her system and making her head weak and fuzzy.

The Corsair now stood on the bow of her ship, her TARDIS, gazing out across the town as the wind travelled through curled black locks and puffed out the sleeves of her shirt. The Doctor merely stood and watched from the side lines, taking in the sight, coat barely tied around her waist. Unlike the precarious history she shared with the Master or Missy, there was nothing that tainted that of the Corsair, save for how House had taken them away from her before they could go on another adventure of chaos together.

“Are y’ staring at t’ sky as well, Doctor, or has somethin’ else taken y’ fancy perhaps?”

Low, husky voice travelled towards her and caused a darker blush to colour her cheeks. Hands in trouser pockets, the Doctor sauntered closer, standing just shy of rubbing shoulders with the Corsair.

“’t’s less that n’ more somethin’ else, but t’ view ‘s beautiful, yeah.”

They fell back into mutable silence, just watching the sun drop and the twin moons rise slowly above them. It was unfair to know how the future ended, and she wondered how River had ever managed to cope with such a knowledge. In any other world it would have caused a paradox, and yet there they both were. Endings were sad, she hated endings more than anything, and a selfish part of her prayed it was not indeed the end. The Corsair still had lives to experience, and perhaps she would still run into them somewhere in the universe.

“Do y’ ‘member how many times we ended up ‘n jail? Ah, those were t’ days, eh Doctor?”

“I do…but I dunno if I c’n tell y’bout them. Which regeneration are you in?”

“’tis rude to ask a lady s’ch a thing, y’know.”

Both of them laughed quietly, the high melodic pitch of the Doctor mixing in with the low brassy rumble of the Corsair. Twisting around on her heels, the Corsair leant back against the wooden railings of her ship, a quizzical look in her pale grey eyes.

“One question, if I may, Doctor. Indulge me one more time.”

The Doctor turned her head, strands of blonde hair covering her eyes, Her hearts sped up slightly, fearful of what was about to come her way.

“O’course.”

“Your hearts sing of warmth ‘n kindness, but y’r eyes tell a different story. ‘s’if y’ve seen a ghost. Perchance, this would be…an end?”

Her throat tightened, hands fidgeting inside her trouser pockets and gripping on to whatever was available in the pocket dimensions. She hated being an open book sometimes, or that Time Lords were naturally more perceptive to time problems.

“I…I dunno. Was so surprised t’ see you, so sure ‘t’was ‘nother Time Lord. I can’t say, and y’know I can’t. Time is fickle ‘n relative ‘n to me…this shouldn’t be happening.”

The Corsair smiled, giving a slow nod of her head.

“Well then, ‘f that’s the case…”

Stepping away from the railings, the Corsair closed the distance between them. Thanks to the irritating fact that she was several inches taller than her, the Doctor had to crane her neck in order to watch her expression change from drunken joy to something indescribable. A cool hand came to rest against the side of her face, tracing the line of her cheekbone before two fingers placed themselves under her chin.

“Doctor; leave me with a night to remember.”

The request was innocent and pure, on the surface, but the Doctor saw how the Corsair’s eyes darkened and how her voice dropped to a mere whisper. She felt a tug towards her companions, her TARDIS, the safety and warmth of it all. And yet, standing before her, was a woman unknowingly giving out her final request. Her last wishes. Somewhere, deep inside, the Doctor was just as lonely. Just as needy. Just as taken away by the alcohol they had consumed. Only a Time Lord could truly console another for only they understood the pain that time brought. As the Corsair dipped her head down, bending at the knee slightly to get closer to eye level, the Doctor felt all of her carefully constructed walls falling down around her.

“Okay.”

It was a simple word, but it held so much gravitas and weight that the Doctor barely registered rough lips pressing against her jawbone. The crooked fingers under her chin tilted her head upwards, and the Doctor rose on her toes to chase the kiss. Hands came out from her pockets and clung to the waistcoat that had returned to the Corsair’s body, clinging for dear life as teeth tugged at her lip and drew out a staggered moan. Though they had always considered the Time Lord aesthetically pleasing on all levels, they had never considered the possibility of being intimate with them. Perhaps it was the alcohol, the Doctor reasoned, that made the moment so delightfully delectable. She felt an arm snake around her waist and draw her in closer with tender ease, fingers wrapping themselves into the fabric of her shirts. As the Corsair urged the Doctor’s head back with a nudge of her nose, tongue slipping past to take every scrap of air from her lungs, the Doctor felt her knees go from underneath her.

The kiss broke as her back went limp, hands still gripping onto the waistcoat. Hazel-green eyes met darkened grey, looking between swollen lips and flushed cheeks. The Corsair chuckled quietly, mocking her in a playful way with the sinful smile she had quickly fallen head over heels for. The Doctor realised she was only being held in place by the arm around her waist, quickly straightening up and letting her hands drop before turning away in embarrassment. Her body betrayed her far too soon, leaving her own lips tingling with faint whispered imprints of the Corsair’s touch. Grip receding from her waist, a gap was placed between them, leaving her room to back out of her confirmation. But the Doctor was not about to do so, beating her latent embarrassment down, enough to turn back and see a hand being held out towards her.

“P’haps we should take this somewhere more comfortable.”

It was a wonder that the Corsair was losing the slur in her speech already, but the Doctor presumed she was merely concentrating more on her words. Unable to force out any of her own, she simply took hold of the offered hand and followed into the depths of the unknown TARDIS. She was surprised to see how very much like a pirate ship the interior was decked out to be, little to no traces of technology on display in any corner. Although she was hardly focusing on the scenery, her brain being much more focused on the fact she was truly about to drive off the deep end with the Corsair. Through the added twists and turns, she was soon greeted with a rather unimposing bedroom; a plain double bed, hanging portraits, a large storage chest, and a plush velvet chair were all the room contained. Perhaps they had not made it to the Corsair’s actual bedroom, merely a throwaway for such an event. Not that it would surprise the Doctor, hardly anyone had ever seen their actual bedroom.

Train of thought cut out as she was spun around on the spot until the Corsair could fit her hands against her thighs and lift her feet from the ground. There was little time to protest or make a sound, before the Doctor found herself sat on the side of the bed with the rogue kneeling down to meet at eye level. Freeing her hands to grip onto the covers, the Corsair leant forward and kissed her again. For a moment, it remained chaste, just simple peppered pecks. But the first kiss had stoked a fire deep down inside her that the Doctor could not just leave it at that. She looped her arms around the Corsair’s neck and pulled her closer, parting her legs so that the other Time Lord could slot in between them comfortably. Her forward thinking seemed to elicit the response she was looking for, as one hand moved to tangle itself in her blonde hair and tilt her head back, control shifting back to the rogue. Letting herself be taking over by the whims of the Corsair, the Doctor groaned as her fingers clawed into cool skin and sharp teeth returned to nip at her lip.

Steadying herself with her hips pressed into the bed and locked in place by the Doctor, the Corsair used her free hand to tug at the tied coat sleeved around slim hips. Once it was free, she pushed them aside, snaking her way under both shirts to rest against the Doctor’s soft stomach. Pulling back to breathe and whine, the Doctor felt her head being tugged further back as the Corsair moved to lay burning kisses across her jaw and down the side of her neck. She had thought, foolishly, that she would be the one in control of the situation. With time and knowledge on her side. And yet, as teeth grazed over the rhythmic fluttering of her pulse, the Doctor knew there was no way she could resist the Corsair. Tension had already been mounting between them the whole day, and drinking had thrown every part of reason under the bus.

“Oh my stars.”

The Corsair moved her hand around to rest against the Doctor’s lower back, pushing their bodies as close as the space would allow, teeth finally sinking into cool and taut skin. She could taste the faint hint of salt, smell the Doctor’s floral shampoo, and drank in as much as she could. Teeth continued to press harder until words trailed off into a high pitched cry that was more than music to her ears. The advantages of such a large TARDIS, and having no companions to speak of, was that there was no need to restrain any sounds. The Corsair hummed into the bite, sucking at the flesh and washing her tongue over the eventual mark as the Doctor’s voice petered off into nothingness. At that, she pulled away, just enough to notice the blossoming red and purple mark that marred the Doctor’s milky skin. If she was going to remember the night, then it was only fair to leave a memento.

She kissed her way back up the Doctor’s throat, untangling her fingers from her hair and sliding them down her back. With another quiet whine, the Corsair also moved her other hand from out of the twin shirts, pulling back again to smirk at half-closed eyes and burning cheeks.

“Take off your shirts.”

The Doctor lowered her head, meeting the gaze, biting down on her lower lip as she gave a small nod. The Corsair shuffled back slightly, resting her hands on her hips as she watched the struggle with blue and white shirts take place. Alcohol had truly ruined the Doctor’s coordination, flailing arms and frustrated grunts finally yielding the results of her sitting bare in just a white sports bra. She discarded the shirts to the other side of the bed, arms moving to instinctively wrap around herself; nobody had seen the Doctor without clothes yet. The Corsair’s smirk faded into a knowing smile, one hand reaching out to still the moving arms. On all accounts, she was desperately lonely and needed some kind of release, but she was still nothing but a gentleman deep down.

“Doctor…you’re beautiful.”

Concluding that there was a better use for her hands, rather than hiding her own body, the Corsair took hold of both of the Doctor’s wrists and guided them so that her fingers could work their way around the bottom of her billowing shirt. There was a brief moment of pause, a curious consideration, before the Doctor eventually lifted up and pulled the shirt away from her body. Though the TARDIS was warm and her body was still alight with fire from alcohol and arousal, the Corsair felt goosebumps prickle her skin as it hit the open air. Her smirk returned quickly as it became apparent that she was not wearing any kind of bra at all.

“It’s only fair we are on an even playing field.”

Catching the meaning of the words, the Doctor quickly discarded her own bra with much more ease than her shirts. More than pleased with what was on offer, the Corsair moved back into the space between parted legs with another hum. As their bodies came together for the first time, their lips met again in fevered hunger. Hands moved up and down backs, leaving marks with nails and pushing each other closer and closer. The Doctor soon bunched her hands up in long black hair as the Corsair shifted her attention to nip and lash her tongue out over the opposite side of her neck. It was evident that she had started babbling some nonsense in Gallifreyan, lyrical words contorting as came to squeeze her hips and lips found their new home against her shoulders. In her time, she had mapped out countless women (and men), and yet the Corsair was convinced that there was no greater joy than currently exploring the depths of one of her oldest friends.

The Corsair let her hands travel back across the Doctor’s stomach, pulling away from a sharp bite against her shoulder. Roughened palms slid up her soft skin, fingertips brushing the underside of her breasts before nails torturously drew red marks down and up again. The Doctor’s hands dropped to the edge of the bed and curled into the sheets, head lolling back as she felt the same hands finally make contact with her chest. The Corsair palmed slowly, determined to take in the memory of their shape and weight, and how the Doctor would sigh so wickedly for her. Thumbs rolled over already hardened nipples, causing a twitch of keening hips. Right arm moved again to draw the Doctor close as her hand was replaced with her lips. Fingers and tongue worked in tandem, drawing out higher and more rapid moans from the Doctor. The sound alone was already making her tight trousers incredibly uncomfortable, but the Corsair knew she would get her reward soon enough.

She had plans, after all.

Sensing that overstimulation was evident in the Doctor’s vocal cues, the Corsair let go of the nipple in her mouth between a light tug of teeth. She moved over to the opposite side, lavishing the same care an attention to the other breast as her free hand left to draw circles against the Doctor’s thigh. Blue trousers shifted up and down with each stroke of her fingers, causing more jolts of her hips in the process. Oh how desperately she wanted to move away from the naked brushes of their skin and to move her hand to the source of all her desires, but restraint and delicacy were required for the evening. She could still have control of herself and the Doctor. Head swam with a mix of fading alcoholic buzzes and clouded lust, finally making her move away and draw the Doctor’s attention to her remaining articles of clothing.

“Take care of the rest, would you?”

Whilst the Doctor took care to tear apart the ties in the laces of her boots, the Corsair found herself feeling unusually bold. More-so than usual, at least. She could feel hazel-green eyes boring into her as hands pushed away worn brown boots. With an eyebrow raised and signature devilish smirk across flushed hips, the Corsair slid her hands up across her stomach, watching the Doctor pause for a moment. She moved across her own breasts, squeezing gently and letting out a low moan, watching the hard swallow from the Doctor spur her to kick off her socks and fumble with the zipper of her trousers. Normally, the Corsair would have delighted in an extra pair of hands touching her most intimate areas, but it was far more amusing to watch the response to self-pleasure. Soon enough, the trousers were also kicked to one side, leaving the Doctor in a similarly matching pair of white shorts. Even in the candlelit light of the TARDIS bedroom, the Corsair could see the fruits of her labour clear as day.

With a final squeeze and exaggerated moan, the Corsair left her personal roaming session be at the sound of a frustrated whine. She chuckled lowly, returning to her favourite spot between the Doctor’s legs and smiling. Raising a hand to the side of her face and stroking her thumb across a burning cheek, she let her forehead fall forward to rest against the Doctor’s own.

_‘Someone’s feeling a little desperate, aren’t they?’_

The telepathic thought passed through, and the Corsair watched the Doctor’s eyes close and mouth drop open slightly.

_‘Do you think it’s about time that I give you a helping hand? Relieve all that built up tension that’s coiled up inside you?’_

Free hand moved up the Doctor’s calf, brushing over her knee to rest at the bottom of the fabric around her thigh. She toyed around, travelling higher until she rested her palm against the front of the shorts and hooked her fingers underneath the elastic. Through the mental link, the Corsair could feel and see every thought passing through the Doctor’s mind. How she was urging her just to remove the last article of clothing and put and end to the taunting, leaving marks against the inside of her thigh by teeth or by fingers. Anything and everything. She was more than happy to oblige. The link was broke as she moved away, eliciting a gasp from the Doctor. Both of her hands found their place at her shorts and gave a confirming tug. After lifting herself slightly from the bed, the shorts soon landed on the floor in the pile of other clothes, leaving the Doctor completely bare. Her hands shakily moved towards the Corsair’s trousers, before they were gently batted away.

“Oh no, not yet. You don’t get your fun now, I do.”

Hands parted the Doctor’s legs further apart, eyes taking n the sight of a small patch of dark hair against her pale skin. The Corsair pressed open mouthed kisses from calf to knee, nipping at the base of her thigh before carrying on upwards. She could feel muscles tensing and shuddering under her touch, pausing to leave a particularly long-drawn mark against the highest point on the Doctor’s inner thigh. However, she avoided where she knew the Doctor was the most desperate for touch. Looking up for a moment to watch her face contort with frustration, kisses were trailed down the opposite leg until another whine hit her ears.

“P-please…”

The Corsair stroked up the Doctor’s legs, squeezing the underside of her thighs as she rose back up to meet her at eye level again.

“Please what?”

Head lolling forward again, the Doctor’s hips bucked into thin air as her eyes pleaded. Her mouth opened to speak, but naught other than a second whine was uttered. Raising an eyebrow, the Corsair leant in closer to the Doctor’s ear, smirking as she spoke.

“I said, please what?”

Right hand shifted to the top of her thigh, one finger stroking dangerously through short hairs.

“For Rassilon’s sake, please just to- Ah-!”

Almost purring with pride, the Corsair’s hand soon nestled itself between the Doctor’s legs as a single finger effortlessly slid through her centre. She was warm, and so very wet, and it was far to easy to just gently stroke upwards through her folds. Just as quickly as she had moved, she withdrew. Pulling away from the Doctor’s ear, she lifted the slick finger up to hover in between their eyes. She inspected, for a moment, resting the digit against her lips and delighting in the sight of blown pupils and staggered breaths. The Corsair opened her mouth slightly as if to take in the taste of the Doctor but instead changed tact, moving it to rest against the other Time Lord’s lips with a grin.

“Open.”

The Doctor did as instructed, holding her stare with the Corsair as she felt her finger move past her lips and rest against her tongue. She could feel herself growing hotter and wetter by the second, despite having only been touched once, thanks in part to the fact she could now taste herself on her own tongue. Salt and sweet and much more appealing when coming from the Corsair. Lips closed around the digit as tongue moved against it, taking up every spec of her own arousal she could find. It was growing harder to meet the piercing stare, and the Doctor found her eyes slowly closing as she felt the finger move to between her lips and across her teeth. With a flick of her wrist, the Corsair removed her finger from the Doctor’s mouth, following it with a wink.

“Now then, I think you’ve been good enough to deserve this.”

A quick kiss on the lips was all the Doctor had before her back arched and hands curled tighter into the sheets, the Corsair replacing the finger that once had been with the flat of her tongue. She licked a clean line up, deliberately flicking her tongue against her aching clit and eliciting a high pitched cry. One hand manoeuvred itself under the Doctor’s thigh as the other held her stable against the wooden floor. There was something to be said about a first time with someone new, but an experience with another Time Lord was something completely unparalleled. Nothing could match it.

The Doctor had not expected her first time in her new regeneration to be so visceral and overwhelming, but it was. Every single nerve ending felt like it was on fire or being lit up with electric shocks, hips automatically moving in time with the Corsair’s infuriatingly precise strokes. She knew what it was like to be on the giving end, but receiving…One hand broke away from clinging to the bed to settle back into the rogue’s hair and grip with all the strength her weak muscles could allow. Her ears rang with the sound of her own hearts and faint whispers of tongue and arousal coming together underneath her. She was barely focused enough to realise that the Corsair had positioned her other hand at her entrance and was slowly working an index finger inside of her until she felt it crook.

“O-oh…f-fuck!”

That was new.

Humming into the Doctor, the Corsair quickly found a suitable pace for her hand, even managing to slip a second finger in with little effort. The hand coiled in her hair pushed her in closer, clinging harder, hips continuing to rise and fall with the strength of her thrusts. As the Corsair lifted her eyes up to witness the Doctor tumbling apart around her, evidently close by the rapidly increasing frequency of gasps, she added a twist to her strokes and locked her lips around her clit. Within two harder strokes, a strangled squeal broke through a long pause of silence. Thighs clamed around her ears and nails dug hard into her scalp as the Doctor’s orgasm ravaged her system. Muscles clenched around her fingers, shuddering as much as the other Time Lord’s grip on the mattress. Soon, the spasms died down into gentle flutters, legs going limp as the Doctor fell back into the bed with a wistful sigh. The Corsair slowly withdrew herself, taking the time to gently kiss and lick through the coming aftershocks.

As the Doctor lay catching her breath, occasionally muttering more linguistic nonsense, the Corsair took both fingers into her mouth and licked them clean before wiping them against a free spot on the sheets. She could feel her own need burning more prominently now, singing in her ears and clawing between her legs. Her work was not yet finished, however, so she slowly stood and moved to sit at the side of the Doctor. One hand moved up and down her thigh as she lowered down to rest on her elbow, gently kissing the Time Lord’s cheek. She received a murmur of approval, hazel-green eyes finally opening again as a smile more ridiculous than when she was drunk covered the Doctor’s face.

“That was…ah…you did a bit of a number on me.”

“Doctor, you’re delirious.”

“Maybe. Probably. Can you blame me though? Can see why you’ve got a name for yourself in certain circles.”

Finding the strength, the Doctor moved her hand away from the sheets and lifted it so that her fingers gently brushed the Ouroboros tattoo that lay on the Corsair’s wrist. She felt a pang of guilt hit her, drunken and lust-filled haze parting enough so that she could recall the significance of their night together. Noticing the sadness appearing in the Doctor’s eyes, the Corsair dipped her head and kissed the fingers against her skin, coming back up with a smile of her own.

“Don’t get too complacent, Doctor, I’m not done with you just yet.”

The comment alone quickly flicked a mood switch inside the Doctor’s brain, eyes widening briefly as a thousand thoughts rushed inside her mind. If the Corsair’s smile was anything to go by, then she was about to be in for quite a second ride.

* * *

It came to pass that the Corsair was lounging on the velvet chair, one leg resting against an arm rest as the other was planted on the floor. The Doctor looked up at her from her position of kneeling on the wooden floor, not entirely remembering how she ended up in a subservient role. Either way, she was more annoyed at the fact she had barely been given an opportunity to so much as touch the Corsair, and the thought made her shudder with anticipation. Her hair had fallen completely from whatever ties had kept it up, leaving it to cascade messily around her shoulders and frame her flushed face, the longest strands coming down just enough to obscure her breasts from view. She was still dressed from the hips down, something else that was currently irritating the Doctor greatly. If the smirk on her face was anything to go by, the Corsair knew all too well what she was thinking.

“Doctor, I only have one rule; you can do whatever you wish, so long as you first undress me. I am most curious to see how the rumours of you and the British Monarch stack up since your regeneration. Wouldn’t be the first time such a thought has crossed my mind either. You are quite the curiosity.”

The long leather boots were the first thing to come off, delicately placed to one side beside the chair. As if to ease proceedings, the Corsair rose up from the chair, placing a finger underneath the Doctor’s chin to urge her higher on her knees. She unfastened the sash that hung around the Corsair’s hips, a devious thought slipping into her mind but quickly escaping again as she felt the finger slip from under her chin.

“Another time, perhaps.”

She tried to hide her wince again, unsure as to whether or not the Corsair caught it or not. The Doctor turned her attention to the figure hugging olive green trousers that clung to the rogue, unable to hide a smile as the Corsair began to help proceedings by shimmying. Left standing in a surprisingly fitting pair of bloomers - possibly a preference, much like her own - the Doctor soon removed those as well and looked up in awe at the Corsair for almost the first time. She was toned and strong in all areas, pale skinned and certainly dangerously alluring. With pleading eyes, she was gestured to stand again, and with her end of the bargain now fulfilled…the Doctor looped her arms back around the Corsair’s neck and pressed herself as close as she could manage, reaching up on her toes to kiss her. She did not stay glued to her lips for long, merely using the upper hand to lure the Corsair back onto the chair and hooking herself over one of her thighs.

Tongues and teeth and noses clashed as the Doctor hungrily claimed the Corsair for her own. Much to her irritation, she felt hands on her hips pushing her away gently, unable to stop a whine.

“As much as I enjoy your enthusiasm, there are more…pressing matters you could be attending to.”

Following grey eyes downwards, the Doctor let out an amused huff of air before positioning herself against the Corsair’s neck. She took a moment to enjoy the fresh and salty scent of sea air that clung to her hair as she shifted it to one side, leading the way for her to leave a mark of her own. Not the possessive type by any stretch, it was more proof to the Doctor that the Corsair was still tangible, and not some kind of dream or horrible mind illusion. Tongue drew a line up from the start of her shoulders up to the shell of the rogue’s neck, before dipping back down again so teeth could sink into the toned muscle and skin. Again, the Corsair all but purred, stroking a hand through the Doctor’s messy hair and stretching her neck to give better access. It was not one mark that the Doctor left, nor two, but three; three speckled bruises adorning the pristine skin of the Corsair.

The hand in her hair gently urged her head down across her collarbones, the Doctor leaving kisses and nips in a similar manner to what she had received. Each step down caused her to rub against the Corsair’s thigh, a breathy sigh crossing over her skin as she regrettably had to leave her post. Bracing her hands against the arm rests, the Doctor trailed her kisses down the valley between perfectly petite breasts and lingered over the rapid beat of the Corsair’s heart, moving to capture one nipple between her lips and suck against it. The Corsair’s head fell back slightly, fingers slightly curling against the Doctor’s head as she rolled her tongue and added a graze of teeth to the mix. From the encouragement received and the vocalizations growing in volume, the rogue was happiest when she was rougher with her motions. With a satisfying pop, the Doctor swapped sides and increased the intensity of her lavished attention.

“Oh Doctor…if I’d’ve known you were this good…we would have done this sooner.”

Praise mixed into the Corsair’s brassy voice was enough to make the Doctor’s knees shudder and her to moan into the breast she was currently working with. Tugging the nipple between her teeth briefly, she let go and sank down onto her knees. With ease, the Corsair parted her legs, turning to rest her head atop a fist held up by a propped elbow. She placed it under her chin, watching how the Doctor’s eyes betrayed her innermost thoughts. Smile tugging at the corners of her lips, she lifted one leg and hooked it over the Doctor’s shoulder, sliding slightly down in the seat and urging her closer with the ball of her foot.

“No more playing now…please…”

Swallowing against a suddenly dry throat, the Doctor held her gaze as she drew her tongue through the Corsair’s folds. Somehow, she was even more aroused than the Doctor had anticipated, free hand moving to rest in her hair and keep her pressed against the rogue’s centre. She was intoxicating on all levels; the control, her taste and smell, the Doctor felt her head swimming again as she quickly found a fast rhythm to settle in to. Long languid presses of the flat of her tongue were mixed in with short flicks of the tip against the Corsair’s clit. She could not tear her eyes away from watching how the rogue sighed and spoke her given name in Gallifreyan. The Corsair eventually succumbed, closing her eyes and letting her head fall limp against her hand, fingers curling tighter into blonde hair.

The Doctor steadied herself by holding onto the Corsair’s knee, bringing her free hand up underneath her mouth and sinking two fingers deep into the rogue without a second consideration. She felt walls tighten around her, a sharp tug to her hair and a low growl of approval. Her ability to read and maneouver through intimacy had not been lost, and it took little time before the Doctor had set up a punishing pace to match the speed at which she licked and sucked at the Corsair.

“Doctor…o-oh…”

Finally closing her eyes and losing herself to the moment, the Doctor hummed in pleasure as she felt another wave of arousal crashing through her own body. It took all the will in the universe not to reach down and relieve herself at the same time, but as she found a second sweet spot deeper into the Corsair’s walls, there was little else to do but push the Time Lord through her own climax. There was a sharp pain between her shoulders, fingers digging into her scalp and a strangely melodic scream ricocheting through the bedroom. She continued to work through the climax, drawing out a second from just her mouth alone as she withdrew her fingers and felt herself coming short of breath. When the grasp around her let up, the Doctor pulled back with rapid breaths, letting out a sigh as the leg around her shoulders dropped to the floor and the Corsair’s back arched off the chair.

The Doctor slid up the Corsair’s body, finding her lips with her own and allowing her to taste herself on her tongue. They broke apart with a contented hum, hazel-green and grey eyes locking as smiles graced both of their burning faces.

“Think you’ll remember that?”

“Oh, I won’t be forgetting that anytime soon, trust me Doctor. Words cannot even begin to describe how…”

“How about we settle on great?”

It was agreed.

* * *

By the time the Doctor returned to the TARDIS, her fam had all settled in for the night, leaving her alone in the console room. Even after a shower, she could still smell the Corsair on her clothes and taste her on her tongue. With a sigh, she leant against the console, looking up at the ceiling. Soon, she would be on her way again, and so would the Corsair. Chances were that they would not cross paths again. Fingers traced the bruise against her neck, smiling at the twinge of pain.

Oh, she would see the Corsair again. It was a promise.


End file.
